


Can We Talk?

by cazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Conversations, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazle/pseuds/cazle
Summary: Harry needs to ask Draco something, he just doesn't know if he is ready for the answer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	Can We Talk?

Harry sat there trying to figure out how to start the conversation without sounding like a creepy stalker but needing to know anyway. His hands had started sweating as he sat in the room of requirement waiting for Draco, fidgeting as the time they were supposed to meet got closer. A couple minutes later Harry heard a light knock on the door just before Draco stepped into the room closing the door behind him. 

"Hey" Draco said with a smile as he walked over to the couch Harry was sitting on.

"Hi" Harry said quietly. Draco frowned at the slight tremor in Harry's voice and sat next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as he put a hand on Harry's knee.

"Umm, can we talk about something? Uh. You know about my uh… my map?" Harry stuttered out.

Draco nodded his frown deepening.

"Well back in um...you know 6th year, when I was following you and watching you on the map, sometimes I would check in on you at uh.. at night and sometimes I saw you with um other people in your bed." At this point Harry had to close his eyes because he couldn't look Draco in the eye anymore afraid what his expression would show after he said the next part. "Well um.. I was thinking about you last night and I looked on the map and you weren't alone in your bed and I just want to know what's going on? A-are you ch-cheating on me? Please if you are, just tell me, don't string me along I would rather know. I didn't mean to spy on you or anything I didn't look because I don't trust you I was just thinking about you and wanted to feel like I was closer to you. Now I am going crazy wondering and.." Harry paused, "I just need to know." He finished in a whisper, eyes still closed.

It was silent for a minute before Draco took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly before speaking.

"Who have you seen there?" He asked just as quietly as Harry.

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach as Draco didn't start with a denial.

"It was always Zabini or Nott." He choked out.

"Harry. Harry look at me please" Draco said gently as he put a finger under Harry's chin and guided it up. 

Harry hesitated but finally looked back into those grey eyes he loved so much. He knew his were glossy with unshed tears as the pain in his heart prepared to take his breath away. 

"Back in sixth year I was a mess, I would wake up screaming and crying, it happened almost every night. Blaise and Theo were there every time to calm me down and comfort me. Yes they shared my bed and made me forget how shit my life was back then. Last night was the first time in a long time, but I had a nightmare and Theo was there to help me through." Draco frowned when Harry dropped his head and let his tears fall. Unable to hold back the pain anymore he let out a short sob.

"So you slept together?" He asked brokenly.

"Yes", Draco said slowly as though confused by the question. Harry didn't understand the confusion, was he not supposed to he hurt and devastated that his boyfriend had slept with someone other than him, was he supposed to be grateful that Theo was there to warm his bed when Harry was unavailable. Harry decided then and there that he would take the Cruciatus curse over the pain of this betrayal. 

"Harry what's wrong why are you crying?" Draco asked an edge of panic in his voice now.

"How can you ask me that, you just told me the man that I love fucked another man and I'm just supposed to be ok with that!?" Harry said voice shrill at the end. 

Draco sat back a look of shock on his face. "What are you talking about?" Then his face cleared and he let out a huff of laughter before doubling over as he shook with mirth.

Harry scowled feeling that the situation was anything but funny.

"Why are you laughing, nothing about this is funny!" Harry shouted.

Draco took a deep breath and seemed to collect himself at Harry's angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed before explaining, love. Theo and Blaise would sleep with me and Theo did sleep with me last night but that's all we did all we have ever done. Sleep. I would have a hard time being alone after a nightmare and they would lay with me until I fell back asleep. Which is what Theo did last night. Theo and Blaise are probably the two most straight people I have ever met. Blaise has been with a Ravenclaw girl in our year since sixth year and Theo has been with Daphne since third year. There has been nothing but brotherly love between us ever, and definitely nothing romantic. That's why I laughed, I understand how it looked and sounded with my previous explanation. I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you Harry and I only want you, I'm yours." 

Harry was crying again but now it was in relief and he let out a small laugh. 

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I love you too." He reached out and pulled Draco into a crushing hug.

Draco took a deep breath in as he buried his face in Harry's neck. 

"It's ok I understand, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco just a little tighter. 

"I'm yours too." He whispered in Draco's ear.

The End.


End file.
